Talk:Nikka Edvardine Katajainen
Flight Sergeant is not a rank of the navy, armie or air force. never mind, flight sergeant is a sub-officer rank between sergeant and warrent officer. all is good Gallery Care to elaborate on the issues with the slideshow? Because it was working as intended as far as I could tell. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 13:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Two things. Number 1: On the mobile editon of the site, the slide-show wasn't showing up at all. It pretty much looked like a blank section if you viewed it from the mobile site (I nearly deleted the gallery because of this, but decided to view it through the computer before I did anything). That may not seem like much, but I'd rather be safe then sorry (having someone delete it by mistake). Number 2: I have not seen another slideshow galleries on any of the other articles (not even Perrine's). So, why should this article have the slideshow, and others not? Doesn't seem fair to me at all. And another thing, why does this page have a redirect? (Zoids Fanatic 14:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC)) Are you sure your phone supports whatever wikia uses for the slideshow? Because, as you mentioned yourself, it works on computers. And the space they save is, in my opinion, worth more than compatibility to mobile users... As for other galleries, the "official" guideline is to use slideshows for everything with more than 6 images, as stated here and here. As for you not finding any pages with slideshows, meet Trude and Federica. Perrine is a special case because :reason:, same with her being sysop protected. If you want something that resembles a sane explanation, it has to do with her being linked in the top bar and her page getting more exposure that way... Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 14:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm quite sure. I used both my iPod 2nd Gen and iPod 4th Gen, neither of which were able to view it, causing it to appear as a blank, listed section (like said, nearly deleted it until I saw pictures were in the gallery). Though, however, seeing as Nipa's page is the, currently, only page to have 6 or more images, I'm not sure about that "official" rule (actually, I'm more confused by it than anything else). But, I'll undo my edit then, seeing as it is breaking the "rules". Same time, I'm also going to see if we can get the rules placed in a more obvious, easy-to-access place. (Zoids Fanatic 15:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC)) You seem to have missed the reason why I linked to Trude's and Federica's pages. (It's them having 9/12 pictures in their respective gallery). Also, could you check if their galleries (and the one on Perrine's talk page) show up on your iPods? Because if not, I'm just going to file this under "lolFlash" and Apple not supporting it. If, however, those show up, there has to be a different reasons, possibly the width of the gallery or something. As for the rules, they aren't set in stone (yet), that's why they aren't in a more prominent place. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 15:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait, they had galleries? I never saw them before, though now I do. Alright, if I view the pages on the "regular site" option, the galleries appear fine. Though if it's through mobile, they don't appear at all. So I don't know what to do about that. If I recalled, on the Dead Space wiki, the Slasher article's slideshow worked fine on mobile, though I'll need to check it out, as it has been awhile since I've been over at the Dead Space wiki. And I would rather have some rough outline of the rules somewhere's, as being told "no, fanfiction can't be on a blog" and "no, you need a gallery for this and this" is quite troublesome, especially if you didn't know about these rules before hand. Trial through error I guess. :/ (Zoids Fanatic 15:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC))